surprise
by LVEU
Summary: A/U Addison gets a visitor from her past (one-shot)


A/U A/N so this is my first Private Practice/Greys anatomy fanfic i just started to read these fanfics and I watch both shows but because here in New Zealand we are behind i don't know everything that happens yet but i really like the friendship between Callie and Addison so this is just a one shot on their friendship and is A/U so this happens after sofia is born and they are both released so i think its like 12 weeks later so like 14 weeks after that since Addison and Callie didnt get any or much time together Callie surprises Addison.  
One-shot (For now)

Callie/Arizonas place

Callie was pacing as she held her phone to her ear waiting for it to connect with the person on the other side "c'mon pick up" she muttered as the phone kept ringing until the answer phone kicked in "seriously this is my like 100th message contestar el tel fono lo que pasa que tengo que hablar con usted me suene cuando recibas este" (answer your phone what's going on i need to talk to you ring me when you get this)Callie sighed as she hung up the phone. She needed to do something she decided grabbing her laptop she booked the next available flight out to LA.

Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital

"Callie what are you doing here" Mark asks seeing Callie walk through the halls of the hospital when she should be at home resting with her baby Sofia "I know but this is important Arizona all ready knows but I am flying to LA to visit Addison but leaving Sofia here with you and Arizona" Callie tells Mark seriously "why" Mark asks its not like Callie to just leave her Fiance and Baby and fly to LA out of know where "Because Addie saved my life and when she was here its not like I got a lot of tme to spend with her" Callie explains "and i need to ask her a couple of things in person" "I got it" Mark says understanding turning on his Mc Steamy smile "and you don't want a travel friend" He asks and Callie smiles "Not this time and that smile dosen't work on me anymore you should know that" Callie says as Mark pouts "please its been ages since we hung out" Mark says "Derek could come it would be like a reunion" Mark continues ignoring the look on Callies face "No not this time and you need to be here for your daughter and you saw Addie when she was here last" Callie states firmly "Fine but you know when she was here she was helping save your life it wasn't exactly a great time to catch up with her" Mark says finally giving in "Next time you can come with me" Callie says giving Mark a hug before saying her goodbyes "Call me when you land" Arizona says as they wait for Callie to be able to board her plane "Of course i will but I have to go now" Callie says giving Arizona a kiss before gettting on her plane hoping this was a good idea Addie was like her person before Arizona came along and she hadn't seen her in ages or thank her for saving her life this trip was definatly needed.

LA

Callie sighed as she got of the plane she could see why Addison had stayed in LA it was the complete opposite of what Seattle is it is sunny and bright and warm now all she had to do was get to addisons apartment and hope Addie was there. Callie managed to get a cab and gave him Addisons address within 20 minutes she was arriving outside Addissons house, paying the cab driver she got out standing in front of Addisons house, she started to regret making this a surprise visit but then this was her other person before Arizona and she did save her life Callie reasoned to herself "you know standing out here makes you look kind of like a stalker" Sam said walking up behind Callie startling her "Sam Bennet and you must be Callie torrahs" Sam said introducing himself "I'm not and nice to meet you but how do you know my name?" Callie asked "A picture Addie has in her house which you will see when you go in" Sam replied lightly before walking back in to his own house Callie walked up to the door and knocked, a tall skinny red head answered the door shocked to see who was behind it "Callie what are you doing here"? Addison asked "shouldn't you be at home with your baby" she continued before giving Callie a chance to answer "Well its nice to see you too since the last time you saw me it wasn't the time for a catch up I flew down her to see you" Callie said moving forward as her and Addison hugged "your you and I missed you" Callie whispered softly. "I missed you to" Addison said as her and Callie pulled apart and she led Callie in to her house "but you know next time you leave a message you need to leave it in english as much as I miss you it dosen't help me understand the spanish" Addison continued as Callie laughed quietly "next time pick up your phone and i won't have to talk in spanish to your voicemail and responding to save the date cards help as well" Callie argued as she sat down with Addison on the couch "so why haven't you been answering your phone"  
"Nothing i was busy" Addison says "you know surgery delivering babies" as Callie nods she knew after all Addison had delivered her baby "talking about babies you should be at home with yours not down here with me" Addison says smiling as Callie rolls her eyes "you know Mark said almost the same thing" Callie said "But between him and Arizona they'll be fine anyways why didn't you reply to our save the date card" she continues looking closely at Addie as Addison sighed she was hoping to avoid this part of the conversation but she guessed she couldn't "I don't know thats why" Addison said as Callie looked at her confused she elaborated "you know with my paitents and sam and jake" she trailed of seeing Callies raised eyebrows "Is this the same Sam I met outside cause I'd go there" Callie says smirking "and as for Jake I think I may want to meet him" she continued as Addison avoided eye contact "yes its the same Sam but also Naiomi's ex-husband and Jake well he's Jake" Addison replied as Callie stayed silent she elaborated telling Callie everything that was going on "see this is why you have to be Maid of honour at my wedding" Callie says "you can get away from them for awhile" she explained as Addison sat there shocked "wait what did you just say" Addison asks as Callie thought about it "will you Addison my best friend be my Maid of Honour" Callie asks smiling at Addison who's tearing up "and before you start crying you not only my best friend your Marks well lets not go there and Arizona loves you will you be Sofias god-mother" Callie asks Addison "Of course I'd be honoured to for both of those i just thought that you would pick someone that lives closer to you both" Addison says "there is no one better than you" Callie says as her and Addison start laughing "but seriously Sofias going to be lucky to have you and she will love the fact that you live somewhere the sun shines" Callie continues, as Addison hugs her.

LA Airport "do you really have to go" Addison asks Callie as they wait for Callies plane back to Seattle they had spent the last couple of days having girl time but now it was time for Callie to leave "I do" Callie says "but I will see you soon and if your not there I will send Mark down here" Callie says thinking about the last part "or maybe not Mark cause you both will end up having sex and that just won't be helpful so I'll send Derek" she finishes as Addison looks on amused "Don't worry I will be there as I'm not going to miss your wedding plus I need to visit my God-Daughter" Addison reassures Callie as they hug before Callie leaves to board her plane home.


End file.
